Welcome Home
by carrotcouple
Summary: Nagato had loved Yahiko for most of his life. But he lost him. What if he was given a second chance? A second chance to love Yahiko, for them to be together? A second chance to right all his wrongs, to find happiness. "I have loved you...since the day I met...you...and...and then you...you made me kill you...", "I'm sorry, I'm sorry...I won't leave you ever again..."


No one knew. No one but Konan. He had only told her in a moment of weakness and had cried all over her. Surprisingly, she had known. Her words were 'you baka, I've been with you two for years, how could I not see the way the two of you looked at each other'. So she had actually known before he had. What hurt even more was that she had been ready to sacrifice herself for them because she knew. He had confessed, told her honestly that he had considered running in panic. She had smiled, kissed his forehead and told him that it was fine. She understood. She was his sister, of course she understood. It didn't make him feel any better, it made him feel worse, but she told him that his happiness was important to her, _their_ happiness was important to her. Konan had always been there for him, especially after they lost _him._ Both of them honestly believed everything was over but he was proved wrong within a couple of hours of meeting someone.

Nagato stared at Uzumaki Naruto like the jinchuuriki had grown another head. Konan had the same expression on her face. Nagato could practically see an apparition of Yahiko standing next to the blond, one of his large and ridiculous grins on his face. Yahiko was standing there and supporting Naruto with everything in him. Nagato felt like sobbing. He felt like somehow walking towards Yahiko and cupping his face. The Yahiko he killed. Nagato could only see one way to redeem himself. Return everyone to their bodies. Give their lives back. Put lives back together with the very hands that had taken Yahiko's life. Konan was horrified. Of course, Nagato didn't want to leave her alone. But he saw the understanding look on her face. She knew.

And as the great 'Pain' died, Nagato looked back at his life. Yahiko saved him from his darkness, from his personal hell. Yahiko was his light. He lit up the world and left Nagato stunned speechless. Yahiko didn't judge him. Sure, he told him not to cry all the time, told him to be strong, told him that if he liked Konan he should just act on it, stop being such a wimp! Nagato laughed bitterly as he felt his life fade away. Yahiko was such an idiot, he had no idea that the one Nagato liked was him. And Nagato never got the chance to tell him. The bastard got to that before he could. The day Yahiko died, before they confronted Hanzou, things got messy in the miniature library they had. Somehow, Nagato had ended up with his legs spread, sitting on Yahiko's lap, both of them feverishly kissing and Yahiko's hand up his shirt. Nagato was giddy with pleasure and joy. He could hardly believe his fantasies were coming true. Nagato was so lost, especially when he was practically shoved onto Yahiko's desk, legs wrapped around the ginger's waist when Yahiko had repeatedly muttered into his skin, mouth and hair, 'I love you, I love you, Nagato'.

Konan's knock had interrupted them and when she stepped in to see a dishevelled Nagato pretending to be reading a report to Yahiko while both of them tried to hide their flushed faces and swollen lips, Nagato was pretty sure she knew right then and there what had been going on because she had actually giggled hysterically. When they asked her what was up, she said that she was thinking about something Jiraiya Sensei said a long time ago. That was the last time the three of them had laughed. The last time both Konan and Nagato had smiled. Konan dragged Nagato away for some random preparations. Nagato wanted to tell Yahiko that he loved him too, but he didn't have the chance to. Yes, he would tell Yahiko when they would be alone together again.

He never had the chance to. Yahiko had thrown himself on his kunai. Nagato had never known dread, horror, fear and pain like this. He had never known such burning and passionate love before in his entire life. And as Yahiko smiled and died in his arms, he whispered one last, 'I love you, Nagato'. Watching the light die from those eyes that used to shine at Nagato with those precious eye smiles made Nagato lose it. He heard Konan scream, he heard himself screaming a mad barrage of thoughts in his head

 _I love you! I love you! I love you too, Yahiko! Don't leave me! Please, please, please! Don't leave me! Somebody do something! Yahiko!_

Those words never made it out of his mouth, swept up in a torrent of pain and a storm of rage, Nagato found himself destroying everything in front of him. But when he finally knelt by Yahiko's dead body, a crying Konan next to him, reality finally hit. The man he loved was dead. His light, his hope, his heart, his strength, his love all taken from him in one fell swoop. Taken from him by his own hands. Nagato stared at his bloodstained hands and then started screaming in horror, clawing away at the own skin of his hands, trying to get rid of the blood. Just handful of hours ago Yahiko had been in his arms but now it was all gone. Those warm eyes that had been gazing into his with passion were dead. Those strong hands that been roaming his body and holding him close were limp. Those lips that had seared marks and memories into skin had gone cold. He was given the whole world and then robbed of it in the same day.

Perhaps Konan was the only one who knew that after Yahiko's death Nagato was not in his right mind, that he had gone insane. Although Nagato tended to be collected, cold, shrewd and calm outside, on the inside he was just a child screaming and crying over the loss of Yahiko. He was deranged and he warped his own sense of reality while trying to find firm ground again. And Konan never said a word, because she knew that a single word from her could shatter him like thin glass. So she merely stood by him, waiting for that one day that the old cry baby Nagato would be back. The day had finally come. Yahiko smiled and stretched out his hand to Nagato and as Konan hugged him to her chest and Naruto stood watching from a distance, Nagato smiled softly in the direction of Konan, kissing her forehead as she bent down to embrace him. Then he reached for Yahiko.

 _I really do love him..._

-o-

"Uzumaki Nagato-kun!" Nagato's head shot up and he was surprised to see that he was still in class. His sister, Konan elbowed him harshly and he tried not to howl in pain. "You are not allowed to sleep in my class. Kindly step out of the classroom." Nagato didn't argue and did as he was told, ignoring the whispers. Nagato was your typically smart and goody kid, so him falling asleep in class was unheard of. Nagato honestly reflected on his actions outside of the class. That was weird, he didn't have a reason to fall asleep in class at all. Plus, he had that weird dream, but he couldn't even remember a single thing about it anymore. The bell rang and not even two seconds later his sister hit him with her physics book.

"Seriously, Nagato? What has gotten into you today?" the purple haired girl scowled at him.

"Sorry, I don't know..." Nagato hung his head.

"Just wait till I tell Kushina neechan, she'll have the time of her life."

"No! Please don't tell her! She'll tell me that I'm finally growing up like an Uzumaki!" Nagato cried out.

"Ha! All Uzumaki's are the same, that's why I'm smartest in the family!" Konan said proudly. Konan wasn't an Uzumaki, she was adopted into their family by Nagato and Kushina's mom after their grandmother gushed over her Origami in the orphanage they were doing a charity program for. Their family was pretty complicated and that was why people never bothered trying to find out how the Uzumaki family tree worked. "However, you are the worst cry baby in the Uzumaki family ever! Even Naruto is stronger than you are!" Nagato winced at being compared to his nephew who was only two years old.

The Uzumaki family was one of the two most influential and powerful family's in the entire of Japan. They were a messed up and interesting bunch. Their house was always loud and cheerful. Mito Uzumaki, was Nagato's grandmother, although she was a Senju, she had changed her name back to Uzumaki after her husband and eldest son had died in a car accident. This brought her back to the stronger side of the family and eventually she outlived all of her siblings. The Uzumaki's were scattered all over the world, but Mito's family was still in Japan. Mito's daughter in law, Uzumaki Rika and second son, Uzumaki Hata, and his wife Uzumaki Fuso were eccentric people and that was why they had eccentric kids. Uzumaki Mariko was the first to be born, the daughter of Uzumaki Rika was the deceased eldest Uzumaki son. Uzumaki Kushina was next, the daughter of Uzumaki Hata and Fuso. Eight years later Nagato was born as Kushina's younger brother. Kushina married Minato Namikaze and they had a son named Uzumaki Naruto - because Kushina was determined to make him an Uzumaki, talk about women domination. Mariko had an affair with someone and no one knew who, but the result was Uzumaki Karin. All of the Uzumaki's were scattered in different fields of work, but they were so fantastic at whatever they did that they became poplar and rich. All of them were eccentric and enthusiastic people, they were a joy to be around - unless they were throwing temper tantrums. But dab smack in the middle Nagato was calm, collected, smart, rarely angry, never did anything out of line and was a cry baby. Kushina liked to tease him about it all the time.

"I'm surprised you got called out." Uchiha Itachi was soon walking next to them. Itachi belonged to the other influential family, the Uchihas. The Uchihas were filled with business experts, police officers, army legends and more. The Uchiha's really got along with the Uzumaki's despite almost being opposites when it came to personalities. "But then again, you are an Uzumaki, maybe your inner self is awakening..." Itachi laughed. Nagato stopped.

"Hey, Itachi, do you like crows?' Nagato blurted. Konan and Itachi stared at him like he had turned green. "Oh god...sorry, I just had this really weird dream and the only things I can remember are you and a bunch of crows."

"Woah! He really is becoming weird!" Both Itachi and Konan said at the same time. The three of them walked home. Itachi was coming over to do his homework with them and his mom and little brother, Sasuke were over at Nagato's place visiting Kushina and Naruto. "Nagato slept in class today and was called out by a teacher!" Konan announced, bellowing the moment they stepped into the huge house.

"Eh! No way!" Hata was the first to poke his head towards the door.

"I knew it! He's growing up!" Kushina screamed.

"Kushina...you're too loud..." Minato said with a sigh.

"That's the way to do it!" Mito yelled from the top of the stairs. Nagato almost face palmed. Why was his grandmother still so lively and young at her age?

"Finally!" Mariko cried in delight.

"Ah...of course...I knew this was coming!" Fuso drew Konan into her arms and pretended to sob into the girl's shoulder, dramatically.

"Sasuke! Naruto! Karin! Don't fight!" Mikoto cried.

"Eh! My Sasuke is fighting?" Itachi said cheerfully rushing towards where his little brother was. Nagato sighed and was about to head to his own room to finish up his homework when Fuso put a hand on his arm and smiled brightly at him. He almost cringed. That smile meant no good. It meant that he'd have to do something that he didn't want to.

"Now, now. Not so quickly, my beloved son. You know how when the entire Uzumaki family goes to the house of an unknown person, they scare the living hell out of them? Well, that's why the entire family can't go and greet our new neighbours, but...their son is the same age as the both of you!" Fuso cheered happily. "Here, take some dumplings over! Hora! Itachi, you should go over as well."

"Yes," Itachi hurried back to Konan and Nagato. Nagato was staring at his mother in horror. Socialize, meet new people, talk to other people his age in general? That's exactly what he hated doing the most. They always asked about his eyes on top of that. It wasn't his fault he was born with mutated eyes. Well excuse him! Oh, let's not forget the hair, yes, the long, shockingly red hair, super pale skin and skinny body. How many times had he been mistaken as a girl? At least Itachi had manly facial features, so no one ever thought he was a girl!

Nagato was dragged out the door by Konan and Itachi. Wait! He hadn't even put his bag down. They were at the neighbours house in no time. Konan rang the doorbell. The intercom instantly switched on and since Itachi was stupidly standing in the front, the camera could probably only see his Uchiha jacket.

"Yes?" A male voice asked. A shiver ran up Nagato's spine. This voice...why did it seem so familiar?

"Oh hi! We're from the family next door, the Uzumakis! Um...our family is pretty big so the entire family didn't come over. We brought dumplings to greet you and welcome you! Next time our family will be sure to invite you over for dinner!" Konan said brightly.

"Ah sure, my parents aren't home. Give me a moment." Again the moment the male spoke, Nagato felt like he had been hit by electricity. He was clutching and hugging himself, his eyes wide, his skin tingling

"Nagato?" Konan and Itachi turned to look at him in concern. The door opened.

"Sorry, I keep forgetting which way the door is in this mansion..." the orange haired male laughed. Nagato and he locked eyes and froze. It hit him a tsunami. Everything came back to him at once. Everything. Those eye smiles, that ginger hair, those laughing lips, those graceful limbs. Konan fell to her knees, gasping and clutching her chest. "Nagato..." Yahiko breathed. Funny how, even though they had been separated for so many years, even though Nagato missed Yahiko more than anything else, even though Nagato loved Yahiko so much, the first thing he did was punch Yahiko in the face. Yahiko hit the ground, Nagato climbed on top of him and hit him again. Konan winced but she did nothing, kneeling there because she knew what Nagato was feeling was probably awful. Itachi looked startled and was about to interfere. Nagato raised his fist again when a tear fell from his covered eyes. Nagato let his arm fall.

"God!" he screamed. He fisted Yahiko's collar and bent down, burying his face into Yahiko's chest, sobbing. "Never! Never ever do that again! Never, you hear me? Never leave me again!" Nagato sobbed.

"Nagato..." Yahiko whispered, raising a hand and letting it rest on Nagato's head. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry...I won't leave you ever again..."

"I...my world was over when I lost you...I lost my mind completely...I killed so many people, I killed Jiraiya Sensei, I destroyed myself...all because you had to make your own stupid decisions! You asshole!" Nagato continued to cry. Yahiko craned his head down, pressing his lips against Nagato's head.

"I'm right here, right now. Stop crying, Nagato..." Yahiko whispered. "I don't like it when you cry..."

"You know, it's great and all that you three have your memories back, I mean like seriously? You guys are really late! Do you have any idea how annoying it is to be surrounded by only crazy Uzumakis who have their memories? Not even Sasori, Shisui or Deidera have their memories back and I've had my memories since the moment I met Sasuke, I was fourteen, you retards!" Itachi snapped and then smiled. "Wow, that was nice...venting...I haven't done that in a long time..." Itachi let out a sigh of contentment and tugged on his ponytail. "Anyway, lets head over to the Uzumaki place, Nagato, you need to treat Yahiko's bruises."

"Itachi...you have your memories?" Konan asked. Itachi rolled his eyes.

"Nah, you're just imagining things..." Itachi looked at her. "Of course I have my memories Konan, why are you so slow on the uptake? Well, let's go." Still rather dumbfounded the three followed the former Sharingan user to the house. "There was no one home but the kid, Yahiko. Nagato was clumsy and tripped him so he's going to treat him."

Yahiko was startled by the sudden eyes on him. Kushina gazed at him sceptically and Minato actually looked cautious for the first time, drawing Naruto into his arms. Well, it was to be expected, especially if they all had their memories back, especially Minato and Kushina, Yahiko's body had nearly killed their precious son. Fuso was the first one to break the tension, stepping forward a smile on her face. She stretched out a hand to Yahiko.

"Oh dear, I really must apologize for my son's clumsiness, Yahiko-kun, he's always been like that. Hopefully the two of you will become good friends." Fuso smiled. Yahiko took the proffered hand and quickly bowed.

"Ah, it's nothing really! I just met the floor face first!" Yahiko chuckled. "Although I can't believe I'm meeting the Uzumaki Fuso in person! It's like a dream come true! I've always been a huge fan our your art!"

"Hora! Look at this child! Nagato, you should learn to be like him!" Fuso said with a giggle. Itachi had already made his way back to Sasuke and Nagato was hit with a wave of relief when he saw his mother.

"Oh, Yahiko, you can head to my room. It's the third room on the second floor." Nagato told the other boy. Konan smiled and went to Naruto to coo over the child that had saved her brother from the dark. Nagato instantly drew his mother into a hug the moment Yahiko had climbed up the stairs. "Mom, I'm so glad you're alive..." Nagato whispered, tears stinging his eyes. Fuso smiled and held her child.

"Ah, so I take it that Yahiko-kun was your trigger? You want to know something? My trigger was you. The moment I saw you in my arms, everything came back and I was so thankful, thankful that I could see you again. Thankful that I was given a second chance to watch you grow up, to mature, to fall, get up again, to fall in love, find happiness. I love you, Nagato." Fuso whispered.

"I love you too, mom." Nagato slowly pulled away. "Now I'm going to go see what Yahiko is up to!" Nagato grinned and hurried to his room. Nagato entered the room and gently shut the door. He turned and squeak, his breath caught in his throat. Yahiko was leisurely sitting on his bed, slightly inclined backwards, gazing straight at Nagato, his eyes dark with emotion. Nagato was frozen. The last he had seen those eyes was when Yahiko's hands had roamed his body and his lips had kissed him senseless. Nagato was starting to tremble, his body heating up and his face turning red as the feeling of Yahiko's skin against his was recollected.

"Nagato..." Yahiko's voice was an octave lower. Nagato shuddered. "Come here." Nagato swallowed and slowly walked over till he was standing in front of Yahiko. "Sit next to me." Nagato silently sat next to him, going rigid when Yahiko brushed a hand through his hair and settling it at his nape. "I still love you, that hasn't changed. But I never got to hear what you thought of it."

"I..." Nagato began, but his voice failed him. "I have loved you...since the day I met...you..." Nagato let out a gasp as Yahiko's lips attacked his neck and he was shoved onto his back on his bed. Nagato thought he was going to melt, but he couldn't let what he had on his mind go unspoken. "And...and then you...you made me kill you..." Nagato sobbed.

"Hey..." Yahiko was instantly cupping his face and wiping his tears. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry I made you do that...let me make it up to you..." Nagato's eyes widened as he understood what that meant. He wasn't a seventeen years old high schooler with no brains. Nagato let out a cry of surprise and started gasping in pleasure as Yahiko's lips started marking Nagato's neck.

"Ah..." Nagato squirmed as Yahiko's hand went under his shirt. Yahiko's lips met his and they kissed frantically, barely parting for air.

"Nagato! Naruto needs his-" Kushina slammed the door open. Nagato almost kneed Yahiko in the stomach in surprise. They were all frozen. Kushina in the doorway, Naruto in her arms. Nagato, splayed on his bed, neck covered in kiss marks, face red, lips swollen, hair messed up. Yahiko, nibbling Nagato's ear, his hand up Nagato's shirt. Kushina's jaw dropped.

"Oh god..." Nagato shoved Yahiko off of him. "No...neechan don't!" Nagato cried in panic.

"Baby Nagato's turning into an UZUMAKI!" Kushina's ear splitting shriek of joy spread through the entire house. Everyone knew what Kushina was talking about the moment she said 'Baby'.

"No way!" Mariko yelled from the kitchen.

"Seriously?" Hata bellowed, not seeming concerned about his son's growth at all.

"Awesome!" Itachi practically trumpeted his joy from the living room.

"Kushina...Nagato's privacy!" Minato called in exasperation, although, who was he kidding? There was no privacy in the Uzumaki family. Everyone knew everything.

"I told you he'd be busy!" Konan snapped from behind Kushina, obviously upset that her two best friends couldn't make out in peace.

"My son is what?" Fuso shrieked. Oh, finally a normal reaction. At least, hopefully it was a normal reaction.

"About time!" Mito yelled from the top floor again. God, why was his grandmother so enthusiastic at her age?

Yahiko looked utterly terrified. Well which teenage boy wouldn't be? Under normal circumstances, it looked like he, as a male, had just been kissing another boy who he had just met. Under not so normal circumstances, he was in a house packed with protective Uzumakis and three Uchihas. Nagato looked utterly horrified. He really was never going to hear the end of this, knowing his family.

Everyone was in his room the next moment. Hata and Fuso looking Yahiko up and down while the rest were already starting to throw a party for Nagato's 'Becoming an Uzumaki'. Konan chuckled awkwardly and stepped out of the room, feeling a storm coming.

"He's going to snap."

Nagato had officially had enough. Good grief!

"Everyone but Yahiko, GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" Nagato yelled. The entire room went silent. Everyone was staring at Nagato fuming and angry. Nagato rarely even expressed his anger so it came as a surprise to everyone. Naruto giggled.

"He's become an Uzumaki!" Everyone cheered and happily filed out of the room. The room was empty of the rest of the family. Yahiko let out a sigh of relief and fell back onto Nagato's bed, simply exhausted by talking to the excited family. Nagato couldn't blame him. His family could exhaust the president in five minutes.

"Your family is so scary..." Yahiko breathed out. Nagato shut the door.

"Yeah, they're all insane, especially Kushina neechan..." Nagato grinned. Nagato sat next to Yahiko with a sigh, coming his fingers through his hair.

"But they don't seem to mind me..." Yahiko said, a confused look on his face.

"Well, anything outrageous is an Uzumaki thing, they're just happy I'm growing up. Plus, all of them but Naruto and Karin have their memories, so...yeah...I think they understand what you mean to me." Nagato told Yahiko.

"An Uzumaki thing?" Yahiko asked.

"Well, the Uzumaki motto is 'just follow whatever you're feeling, be who you are, don't let society crush you, who cares about stereotypes?' So basically, all craziness is unleashed in this house, no one tries to suppress or hide anything. Everyone supports each other. Of course if someone does something wrong, we all pitch in to help that person. Like Mariko neechan. She had an affair of sorts with someone none of us know about and that's how Karin came along. She ran away with someone and for a while we were all pretty devastated because we wondered what it was that she couldn't share with the family. She showed up a couple of months later, pregnant with Karin. We all took care of her but she was pretty depressed. Kushina neechan was the closest to her before she left but they both only kept screaming at each other. Aunt Rika was pretty tired too. But slowly we all managed to pull Mariko neechan back. She hasn't told us what really happened, but that's her choice. As long as she's happy, we're all fine, and we know, she'll never do something like that again!" Nagato beamed.

"Nagato, do you remember that waterfall in Amegakure?" Yahiko whispered.

"Eh? Of course I do..." Nagato trailed off.

 _"What are you doing, Nagato? Are you crying again? Seriously? Be a man!" Yahiko said. The red head was hunched over, drenched in rain and crying. "Oi, you'll get a cold if you stay out here, Jiraiya sensei will get mad!"_

 _"It was a nightmare..." Nagato whispered. " I watched them die all over again. It kept repeating I thought I would go insane and then I saw the same happen to you, Konan and Jiraiya sensei." Nagato stopped and threw up into the river. The dull roar of the waterfall accompanied Nagato's retching. "God, why can't I be stronger? I'm so disturbing...disappointing. Sorry I know you hate it when I cry..."_

 _"Hey," Yahiko bent down next to him. "Look at me Nagato. I don't care if you're emotional. That's a good thing. It shows just how much you care. And to be honest I_ _don't like it when you cry because I don't like it when you're hurt. Nagato, you're fine just the way you are. You don't have to change."_

 _Nagato stared at him._

 _"But-"_

 _"Do you understand?" Yahiko cut Nagato off._

 _"Yes..."_

 _"Good..."_

"Ah..."

"The Uzumaki family is perfect for you, Nagato." Yahiko grinned. "They let you be whatever you want to be without judging and you don't need to fear being left behind. That's perfect, Nagato. I'm so happy for you."

Nagato felt warmth fill his chest and he smiled the brightest he had ever smiled in his whole life.

"Yeah, I love this family..."

There was a knock on the door. Konan entered, a smile on her face.

"Sorry, I just couldn't keep my happiness held in any longer." She threw herself at Nagato and Yahiko drawing the two of them into an embrace. "We're finally together again, nothing in our way..." Konan breathed. Both boys held her tightly as tears filled their eyes. Of course, it was always the three of them, together against the world. Nagato, Yahiko, Konan and-

"My precious students!" The door slammed open and Naruto's godfather and Minato's teacher barged in, a grin on his face.

"Uncle Jiraiya!" Konan and Nagato cried out.

"Jiraiya Sensei?" Yahiko said in surprise.

"I hear the three of you have your memories back!" Suddenly the three of them were drawn into a bear hug.

"Ah! Sensei!"

"He's squishing me!"

"Nagato, your elbow!"

"Welcome Home, kids..." Jiraiya grinned.

There was a moment of silence and the three best friends gazed at each other briefly before breaking into large smiles.

"We're home, Sensei!"

-o-

 **A/N - hehe...I have always shipped Nagato and Yahiko, they're just such a tragic but cute couple! Well, tell me what you thought of it!**


End file.
